gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Asia
is a fictional character in the anime series Mobile Fighter G Gundam He is Domon Kasshu's teacher, the former King of Hearts of the Shuffle Alliance, and known as the . He is also the Gundam Fighter of Neo-Hong Kong and a winner of the previous Gundam Fight who defeated the likes of Gentle Chapman and Ulube Ishikawa during the 12th tournament. However, in the aftermath, Master Asia realized the horror of the desolation on the planet he helped cause in the Gundam Fight. In a fit of madness, he decided humanity was destroying the planet, and when the Devil Gundam arrived, he saw its actions as necessary to save the Earth. Though he supported the Devil Gundam, Master Asia was never infected with the DG Cells and was its only willing follower. Master Asia's seiyuu is Yōsuke Akimoto and his English voice actor is Dave Pettitt. His title is homeage to Dongfang Bubai, the transsexual leader of the Sun-Moon Sect in Jinyong's wuxia fiction, The Smiling, Proud Wanderer. Master Asia initially appears to saves Domon and Rain from the Death Army drones when they arrived in the ruins of Shinjuku, helping Domon in Kowloon Gundam during they fight against them. However, Rain uncovers Master Asia's secret agenda, when she saves the crews of Chibodee, George, Sai Saici, and Argo from being infected by the Devil Gundam. Once revealed to be the mastermind behind the aforementioned fighters being infected with DG cells and the pilot of the mysterious Gundam that attacked Domon (Master Gundam). The betrayal of Master Asia was a heavy blow to Domon; whom was among the few people left that he truly loved. He tried to stop Master Asia without hurting him, convinced the Devil Gundam was controlling him, but ultimately, he realized the truth and denounced Master Asia during their battle in the Guyana Highlands that he is no longer his master. Despite his evil deeds, Master Asia is still an honorable man and does not use dirty tactics to win a fight. This would put him at constant odds with his future "partner", Wong Yunfat, who would stop at nothing to make sure things went in his favor. Indeed, the only reason he did not stop Wong's cheating was to see how Domon would respond, and because by that time, a terminal illness was limiting his health. During the Final Rounds of the Gundam Fight, Master Asia was only to be placed in the final rounds. This was to motivate Domon to win, and he vowed he would win all his matches so he would defeat his former Master, unaware that Master Asia's goal was to have Domon become the new life core unit for the Devil Gundam since Kyoji was weak from the battle in the Guyana Highlands and Master Asia's failing health had made him unsuitable to be able to replace him. However before Domon's battle against Schwarz Bruder, Master Asia fears that Domon may not be ready to fight Schwarz. He calls Domon to a rundown section of Neo-Hong Kong in order to train him further, though Wong found about the meeting and sent the Gundam Heads to deal with them. During their intital escape, Master Asia is able to save Domon from falling when he was knocked into the air but when they fall into an underground cavern Master Asia had injured his leg. During their escape, Master Asia explained that the reason for the rundown city is that many places around the world were falling into ruin just like it, but the people who are too absorbed in the Gundam Fight aren't showing any concern to care about the Earth's condition. Master Asia is able to teach Domon his most powerful technique the Sekiha Tenkyoken which Domon uses on the Gundam Heads after their escape. But when Master Asia's plan to use Domon as the Devil Gundam's life core unit ruined when Domon reluctantly killed his brother, seemingly destroying the Devil Gundam, Master Asia reveals his reasons for siding with the Devil Gundam as he goes in all out to fight Domon and the two settle it by using using their Sekiha Tenkyoken attacks against each other. The battle ends with a Domon using a combination of his God Finger attack with the Sekiha Tenkyoken to devastate the Master Gundam and fatal injuried Master Asia. On the verge of death, the fight opens Master Asia's eyes, and he acknowledges his foolishness; humanity is a product of the Earth, and to destroy it would be just as harmful as harming the Earth itself. In his final moments, he and Domon recite the motto of the School of the Undefeated of the East one last time, before Master Asia perishes. Master makes one final appearance in the battle against Grand Master Gundam along with Kyoji, Schwarz, and Domon's mother, in a vision, where they urge Domon not to give up. Fuunsaiki Master Asia owns a horse named , who appears in the later arcs of the story. Like the other participants in the Gundam Fight, Fuun Saiki uses the Mobile Trace System to enter a mobile horse of the same name. The mobile horse is able to assume both a normal, horse-like form, and one that resembles a flying platform. After Master Asia's death, Fuun Saiki travels with Domon. Fuun Saiki's name comes from the second half of the title of the Chinese movie The East Is Red (東方不敗 - 風雲再起, "Invincible East - The Revival"http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_East_is_Red_%281993_film%29). 風雲再起 is a four-character Chinese idiom meaning "revival". Further media *The manga series "Mobile Fighting Sidestory: Fight 7th" depicts a young adult Master Asia as Neo-Japan's Gundam Fighter in the 7th Fight, at which time his name was Shuji Kurosu. His Mobile Fighter was the Yamato Gundam, which was made to be an obvious precursor to both the Shining Gundam and God Gundam. During the events of the 7th Fight, Shuji meets the pilots who would go on to join him as the Shuffle Alliance, develops the Sekiha Tenkyoken, and defeats a terrorist group named Chaos. However, he and his friends were disqualified from the Gundam Fight Finals as they failed to arrive in the host nation by the specified time limit. *Master Asia has appeared in a number of appearances in other Gundam works outside of the G Gundam Series. He has appeared consistently in the SD Gundam G Generation games, where he was once shown to be able to fight all five of the Gundams from Gundam Wing at once. He again encounters Heero Yuy in Dynasty Warriors Gundam where the youth's talent impresses him enough to take him under his wing, wanting to teach Heero his fighting style (though Heero remains skeptical). He also has his own story in Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2, where he appears as a protagonist, teaching pilots of the other Gundams the lessons of "The School of Master Asia" with his pupil Domon by his side, fighting Gundam and Mobile Suit pilots like Shinn Asuka, Seabook Arno, Elpeo Puru, Puru Two, and finally, Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato, on a final two-on-two match, which is followed by a match between Domon and Master Asia, if the player controlling Master Asia defeats both Kira and Athrun before Domon does. In Musha Generation, he appears as the leader of an evil clan. His character has also inspired interpretations of the Gundams he pilots. In SD Gundam, a living Master Gundam first appears in a Kowloon form as a seemingly loyal lord to a Devil Gundam-like deity. However, he subsequently reveals his true Master form and his plans to pervert the deity for his own schemes. In SD Gundam Force, he is reflected in two characters- Ashuramaru, who reflects Master Asia's deeper motives, and Bakuhamaru, who resembles Master Gundam and also uses the Undefeated of the East title. *Master Asia frequently appears in the Super Robot Wars and SD Gundam G Generation series along with the rest of G Gundam's cast. One noteworthy twist on this formula was Super Robot Wars R, which is set after the events of the 13th Gundam Fight. The game's primary antagonist Duminuss revives Master Asia with DG Cells and uses him as the Core Unit of a reproduced Devil Gundam. Eventually, the team saves Master, and if the player re-creates the climax of Shin Getter Robo vs Neo Getter Robo, the super-powerful Shin (True) Getter heals Master of his infection, restoring him to perfect health. Shortly afterwards, Rain constructs a copy of the Master Gundam, allowing Master to join the protagonists as a powerful ally. It is in SRW F, A and R where powerful combination attacks by Domon (in God Gundam) and Master Asia (Master Gundam) can be performed, including the Kyuukyoku Tenkyoken which even rivals the five-unit combination attack "Shuffle Doumei Ken" in attack power. *Many side stories imply that the various "Finger" techniques most commonly associated with Domon are a part of the Tohoufuhai Style, and possibly invented by Master Asia in the first place. In the aforementioned Fight 7th, Yamato Gundam possesses the Shakunetsu Sunshine Finger. In its sole playable appearance in G Generation F, the Shuffle Heart's attack list includes the Heartful Finger. Similarly, G Generation Neo gives the Kowloon Gundam a Kowloon Finger attack. Category:Future Century characters